


When I Kissed the Teacher

by can_i_slytherin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Loosely based off the ABBA song. Literally, the two lines ‘everybody screamed, when I kissed the teacher…’ and ‘my whole class went wild…’Very, very mild spoilers- basically non-existent but I still had to tag because they are there.





	When I Kissed the Teacher

Steve had given up the mantle of Captain America three years ago to the very day. It had been a hard decision to make, but after years of fighting, he figured that it was time for somebody else to take the reins and who better than Sam Wilson? 

 

The events of the fight with Thanos in 2023 had been effectively reversed and the world was one again thriving. Their world had been rebuilt- from the infrastructure of the cities to the families living within them- and Steve was so happy that he had been able to be a part of that fight, but it was time for him to move on and live the easy, normal life that he should have lived in 1945. 

 

First, Steve had gone back to school, got a degree in art and teaching, and successfully landed himself a job at the Brooklyn Highschool of the Arts working with the more artsy students rather than the performers. He loved everything about his job- from his students to his colleagues- and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

 

Then, there was Bucky.  _ His  _ Bucky. After weeks of dancing around each other, Sam had finally pushed the two of them together, yelling about them not being in 1945 anymore, and he was right. Steve was glad that Sam had forced them together because, if he hadn’t, things would not be as they were now. 

 

Steve glanced down at the ring nestled on his left finger and smiled slightly. The ring was silver with blue and red patterns twisting around the band and a small, white diamond sat in the centre. Steve knew that it was corny, to have a ring that reflected his time as Captain America, but it also represented him and Bucky- he was the heat to Bucky’s cold, the summer to his  _ winter.  _ It was perfect and so…  _ him  _ that he had no choice but to love it. 

 

Bucky had proposed during the summer of 2025, on an island in the caribbean that belonged to Tony. They had gone on a much needed holiday, following a particularly rough mission for the White Wolf and Captain America, and were lounging in a hammock looking up at the stars and listening to the gentle whisper of the waves. Bucky had turned to him, the pale light of the moon reflecting off his ebony hair and making his stormy grey eyes sparkle, and pressed a deep kiss against his lips. 

 

“Stevie,” Bucky had whispered, “You know I’ve never been good with words, so I haven’t prepared a romantic speech or anythin’. But, Steve, I love you more than I can ever begin to describe and I want to live a life with you- one that we couldn’t have back in the 40s. I wanna have a family with you, Steve. I wanna grow old with you. I wanna be with you in every way- mind, body and soul. So, what I’m tryna say, is will you marry me?” 

 

Steve had cried when Bucky produced the ring, he was confident enough to admit that. He had grinned and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips, whispering that yes, he would indeed marry him. Bucky had grinned too and slipped the ring onto Steve’s finger; from there, they had slipped into the throes of passion, celebrating their new-found engagement. 

 

Steve grinned as he keyed into his classroom, happy to be back to work- find a job you love, Steve’s mother had once said, and you’ll never work a day in your life. He shoved the door open with his hip, balancing his box on his other hip, and stepped into his classroom. He set the box down on his desk and scanned the room, searching for anything that was out of place. Once he was happy that everything was in its correct place, Steve sat down behind his desk and glanced over at the photo of him, Bucky and Natasha that sat front and centre. 

 

Following the return of the soul stone, Natasha had been allowed to return to the living world; a soul for a soul and whatnot. 

 

The photo had been taken in the winter months of 2024 and it showed them stood in front of a small one-bed house, grinning from ear to ear and looking rather tourist-y. It had been a memorable day and one of the best holidays that Steve had ever experienced. Bucky and Natasha had decided to track down Natasha’s parents, finding them in the same town that Natasha had been born in- though, it had adopted a new name: Volgograd. 

 

So, being the great best friend that he was, Steve joined Bucky and Natasha on their travels to Russia, taking one of the Stark Jets instead of a normal commercial flight. They had arrived early on a saturday morning and had found Natasha’s parents on Sunday in the late afternoon. Watching the reunion of Natasha and her mother had brought tears to Steve’s eyes. 

 

Natasha had walked up to the front door, her footfalls hesitant, and gently tapped on the wooden door. She waited for a few moments, glancing over her shoulder at Bucky and Steve who gave a wide smiles and two, matching thumbs-ups, and visibly went rigid when the door began to open. 

 

A small woman, with greying red hair and vibrant green eyes, stepped out into the street and her eyes went wide, “Natalia?” 

 

Natasha audibly gasped and with a strained voice, responded, “ _ мама _ ?” 

 

“ _ мой милый ребенок _ .” 

 

Natasha had laughed, the sound wet with tears, and embraced her mother in a tight hug. She had introduced Steve and Bucky as her brothers and Elena had rushed over and wrapped them in a hug too- thanking them for looking after her child. She had been surprised when Bucky had greeted her in Russian and then given him another hug, beckoning them into the house for dinner. 

 

Steve looked back on the memory with a fond smile and remembered how Natasha had been so reluctant to leave her mother’s home but eventually conceded under the promise that she could return for the following winter. So, that had become their tradition: disappearing to Russia for a week before Christmas, to celebrate with Elena, and then returning to Brooklyn for a smaller, quieter Christmas. 

 

Steve was, once again, so glad that he had built a life and family in this time and thankful that Natasha and Bucky were able to be a part of that life. 

 

The bell rang, a horrible piercing screech that cut Steve from his thoughts and signalled that the day was about to begin. Steve took his box from the table and tucked it under the desk, beside his feet, before he realised that he had forgotten something vital to his day: his damn lunch. 

 

Steve sighed and laughed slightly to himself, mainly at his own stupidity. He fished his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Bucky's number, figuring that he had enough time before his students began to arrive. 

 

_ Hey, Punk. What's up?  _

 

"I left my lunch in the fridge." 

 

_ Lucky for you, I'm still at home. I'll drop by on my way to Nat's.  _

 

"Thanks, Buck." Steve grinned from ear-to-ear as Bucky made a little snorting sound and he could practically  _ hear  _ the smirk as he replied. 

 

_ You're welcome, Punk. See you in 10. Love you.  _

 

"Jerk. Love you too." 

 

Bucky hung up the phone and Steve stupidly grinned, happy that he had been gifted with such a wonderful fiancé. 

 

"Hey, Steve!" Cassie, Scott's daughter, yelled as she entered the room, her best friend trailing behind her, "Was that Bucky?" 

 

"Yeah, he's gonna stop by in ten minutes." Steve explained. 

 

"Who's Bucky?" Cassie's friend hissed into her ear, glancing cautiously over at Steve. 

 

He grinned and gave a gentle chuckle, "He's my fiancé, Madeleine." 

 

"You're engaged? That's cute. It's cool that you're engaged to a guy too, nice to see the representation of the LGBT community within our school- especially in teaching positions." Madeleine blushed a deep red colour and bowed her head, gaze fixed on the floor. 

 

"Thank you. That's really kind, Mads. Have you ever thought about joining the debate team or student council? I think that you could make a real difference in the school." Steve whispered.

 

"I've been saying the same thing!" Cassie exclaimed, "I've been trying to convince her to run for Student Body President, but she doesn't have the confidence." 

 

Madeleine blushed an even darker red and look as if she was trying to disappear inside herself. Steve went to reassure her and give a supportive speech, but the rest of his class began to pile in which cut their conversation short. 

 

"See me after class, I'll see what I can do to help you." 

 

Cassie and Madeleine nodded and scurried away to their seats in the middle row. The other students settled into their places and stared up at Steve with blank, tired expressions. 

 

Steve clapped his hand once, making a few students jump, but effectively catching their attention, "I know it's early, I know that you'd much rather be at home in your beds because, trust me, that's where I want to be as well. However, we're all stuck here in this classroom, so we might as well make it fun while it lasts." Steve picked up a stack of paper and began walking around the class, placing the sheets on the students' desks, "I want you to get into pairs and pick one of the two topics, then you're going to debate. At the end of the lesson, we'll regroup and discuss as a whole class." 

 

Steve watched, with growing amusement, as his students paired up with their friends and began to chatter- mostly about the work, but there were a few stray conversations about the weekend. Steve didn't mind much, it was a Monday morning and no one, not even himself, was prepared for the week to begin. 

 

He leant back against his desk and crossed his ankles, shoving his hands into his pockets as he listened to the different conversations. A loud knock sounded at the door and the class fell silent, their beady, unblinking eyes fixed upon the door. 

 

"Come in!" Steve yelled and grinned widely as the door swung open to reveal Bucky stood on the other side. 

 

He stepped into the room, leaving the door open behind him, and walked over to Steve. There were a series of low whispers spreading out across the classroom and Steve couldn't help but roll his eyes at their child-like wonder. 

 

"Is that Bucky Barnes?" 

 

"Who's Bucky Barnes?" 

 

"The White Wolf, you dumbass. But, why do you think he's here?" 

 

"Ask him!" 

 

"You!" 

 

Steve laughed and shook his head, turning his gaze on Bucky. His breath caught in his throat as he took in his appearance; he was wearing a pair of tight-fitting jeans that framed his body in all the right places and a plain white t-shirt with a black, leather jacket thrown over the top. He looked  _ good.  _

 

"Buck. You're a lifesaver. What would I do without ya?" Steve whispered and grabbed Bucky's hand, pulling the other man towards him. 

 

"Crash and burn." Bucky replied and stuck his tongue out, throwing Steve a cheeky grin. 

 

"Damn right." Steve laughed, the sound a low rumble, and flicked his eyes down to Bucky's lips, "You look good. Where's Nat taking you?" 

 

"We have an interview with some teen magazine and they want to grab a couple photos, so I gotta get all dolled up." Bucky explained with a nonchalant shrug. 

 

Steve pulled Bucky close and tilted his head towards Bucky's ear, "I can't wait to take it off you later." 

 

"Nor can I, babydoll." Bucky purred a and pressed a gentle, yet promising, kiss against Steve's lips. 

 

Steve's 11th graders went  _ insane.  _ There were loud screams and a series of 'whoops' tumbling through the classroom as Bucky waltzed out and Steve caught a wolf-whistle or two. 

 

"Sir?! Why on earth did the white wolf just kiss you?" 

 

"Because they're obviously dating, you dick." 

 

"Engaged, actually." Cassie added, throwing Steve a wink. 

 

There was a loud, resounding gasp throughout the room and Steve was instantly bombarded by questions and demands from his students. Steve gently shook his head and grinned, launching into a re-telling of: how he and Bucky met, how Bucky proposed, how long they had been together and much more. 

 

It was certainly safe to say that Steve was glad that he had decided to come back to 2023 and not stay with Peggy- without that, he wouldn't have the amazing fiancé, job, students and general life that he did. Yes, he had turned in the shield, but he had gained much more freedom and happiness. 

 

As Steve looked out across his class, with a grin, he thought- with a wicked sense of self-satisfaction-  _ God Bless America.  _

**Author's Note:**

> мой милый ребенок- My sweet child


End file.
